


What Should I Do???

by ArchTroop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchTroop/pseuds/ArchTroop
Summary: Not my best, not my finest.
But has been eating me from the inside out, so at last it's on paper.
A very inspiring moment from Chakatai's Seas Story.ThanQ for writing it, please accept my humble gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sea Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662202) by [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain). 




End file.
